This invention relates to the removal of moisture from a rubbery polymer while in crumb form. In one of its aspects this invention relates to a method for directing a water slurry of rubber crumb across a static screen for controlled dewatering. In another of its aspects this invention relates to an apparatus containing means for the controlled dewatering of rubber crumb.
Many types of rubber are dried in the form of a crumb or sheet. Most crumb drying systems make use of shaker screens to remove the water from the crumb. Dependence on a shaker screen system for removal of the majority of the water, however, can lead to excessive losses of fines material or excessive recycle of fines material within the system. Static dewaterers are, therefore, often used in conjunction with other dewatering equipment.
Control of flow of crumb across the screen of a static dewatering device can be a problem. Excessive impact of the crumb on the screen can plug the screen and improper control of the flow of crumb across the screen can result in removal of too much or too little of the water from the crumb to prepare it properly for the remainder of the drying system. It has now been found that by using a combination of a fixed and an adjustable baffle in the flow path of crumb slurry directed onto a static dewatering screen good control can be obtained of the amount of water removed from the crumb and the problem of plugging the screen can be minimized.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a method for dewatering rubber crumb. It is another object of this invention to provide an apparatus for dewatering rubber crumb. It is still another object of this invention to reduce the loss of fines material from a dewatering system for rubber crumb. It is still another object of the invention to provide means by which the flow of wet crumb from the static dewatering screen can be controlled.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become obvious upon study of this specification, the drawings, and the appended claims.